


All the Way Down

by isleysister



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, spy AU, will i ever finish an idea? no, will i keep starting new stories with no end game in sight?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleysister/pseuds/isleysister
Summary: Agents Rosaline Capulet and Benvolio Montague work together to fight against the rising evil of twisted government secrets, their family feud, and a new player who may just change the whole game.





	All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I made another au....and I'm truly sorry.
> 
> Title of the chapter is a song by Kelela, who's a big inspiration for my characterization of Rosaline!

The window of a nearby car exploded as another bullet whizzed by. The glass shattered, and remnants flew into Rosaline’s hair. She felt herself being pulled to the ground.  
“Capulet, are you even paying attention?” Benvolio whispered, his face inches from hers as they laid on the cold floor of the garage.

“Montague, thank you very much for your concern, but I was handling this mission just fine. In fact, I think everything only started to go wrong the moment you showed up!” she said under her breath, shoving Benvolio’s shoulder.

Benvolio rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. Another round of gunshots went off and he scooted closer to Rosaline.  
“Oh, pardon me! Next time I get a tip that my girlfriend is walking into a set-up, I’ll just let her be surprised. That sound good to you?” he asked through his teeth.

“I’m very familiar with set-ups, Benvolio. I can handle myself. If I remember correctly, that’s how we met?” She raised her eyebrows in question, taking pleasure in Benvolio’s exasperated sigh.

Still, Benvolio’s glare softened at the mention of how they met. A shady FBI agent, a trunk of explosives, and a Montague heir sure did make quite a first impression.

“Besides, it’s not me they’re after,” she concluded.

Benvolio nodded, still annoyed, but more understanding.

“I’m sorry if I compromised anything, but this time seemed…different. Something bigger is going on. This isn’t petty feud business anymore. These people may not have been after you this time, but I don’t doubt they wouldn’t like it if you got in their way.”

Benvolio’s words sent shivers down Rosaline’s spine. She hated to admit it, but there was truth to his statement. She had suspected for the last few months that the atmosphere recently was more intense. Deadlier than ever. Someone new was trying to change things up, and Rosaline wasn’t very excited to see how that would go.

Rosaline opened her mouth to share her suspicions but stopped as she heard more voices coming in the garage.  

“Paris, so glad you could join us!” a gruff voice called out.

Rosaline felt her heart thud in her chest and clenched her fists. Of course, Paris was involved in this shit. Was anyone her family encountered ever going to be a normal person, not dealing with government secrets and world-ending weapons?

 _Livia’s going to be heartbroken_ , Rosaline thought.

She began to rise off the dusty floor. This situation wasn’t by any means a good one, but maybe Rosaline could get a few punches into Paris’ face to ease the pain. Well, her pain.

Before she could move out fully from behind the car though, Benvolio pulled her back again.

Rosaline looked back at him, still kneeling on the ground.

“Capulet, get down! Now is not the time to engage, we’ve already caused enough trouble as it is! We need to make our escape and then we’ll figure out what to do from there.”

Ben’s advice annoyed Rosaline first, but she let the words sink in and realized that revealing herself now to Paris would take away their advantage of looking clueless. Benvolio was right. They needed to wait it out.

Rosaline swallowed her anger and nodded her agreement. Benvolio heaved a sigh of relief.

More cars skirted into the garage and a scream could be heard. The noise was getting closer to their Maserati hideout. They needed to move fast.

Rosaline looked at Benvolio.

“Got any ideas?”

Benvolio eyes wandered around the garage, searching for an exit. Rosaline’s did the same.

After a few moments, Rosaline felt Benvolio’s hand grab her gloved ones. Her hardened eyes met his suddenly mischievous ones. His mouth turned up in a smirk. Rosaline’s heart began to race at the sight of it. Benvolio’s idea was going to be risky. Rosaline loved it already.

“You remember that time in Milan when we- “

“When we stole those motorbikes? Yes, I do recall,” Rosaline said with a smile.

“You up for a sequel? I spotted some not too far away.” Benvolio asked, his clear eyes dancing with mirth.

The biggest explosion so far could be heard from behind them. Its force made Rosaline lose her balance, and she felt the heat of it burn her skin. The garage ceiling began to shake, crumbles of dirt falling to the ground.

Yells of “Let’s go!” were called out, followed by the slam of car doors. When Rosaline peeked out of the side of the car hood, Paris was nowhere to be seen. She turned back around to face Benvolio.

“Seeing as this garage isn’t going to last much longer, I’d say I don’t have a choice.” Rosaline tightened her hold on Benvolio’s hand and pulled him off the ground. “Come on, Montague. I’ll race you.”

He simply smiled in return before they ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @stillnotoverstillstarcrossed if you want to yell at me and tell me to finish ONE fic before starting another!  
> Thanks so much for reading, kudos and comments are v much appreciated!


End file.
